


Take Off Your Mask

by Super_DocHiddlebatch



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bad Parenting, Choices, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_DocHiddlebatch/pseuds/Super_DocHiddlebatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston fanfic! This is my first ever fanfic that I will write </p>
<p>Tom seems so perfect... A little too perfect. Is he really? What's behind that mask of his? Is he really a perfect gentleman everyone thinks he is? These are questions Ava wonders as she is working with him.<br/>Why do all these women fantasize over this one human being? He is so cliché.... Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ava's Big Break

"OMG Ava! You get to work with that sexy British guy! You are so lucky!" 

As if I haven't been told this a thousand times. I think everybody has forgotten this is my first big gig in the acting industry (including my best friend, Susan, who is screaming on the phone) and is only concentrating on that Tom guy. True he is a great actor but what else? What's to die for? His looks? Yawn. Typical. Boring.

"Susan I don't see what the big deal is. He is just a regular human being like the rest of us. I don't see what all the fuss is about." 

"The fuss is that you get to meet one of the sexiest British men.. Scratch that. THE sexiest man alive and you don't even care. He is like every woman's dream guy!" 

"Well not mine Susan! I'm guessing he is a perfect gentleman with lots of money and great cars and blah blah blah."

"You are so full of it Ava! You will see when you meet him and fall head over heels for him. And if you don't then I am convinced you are a lesbian which is cool too."

"Nice talking to you, too. I have to go get ready. Can't be late on the first day. I'll call you afterwards. K?"

"K, can't wait to hear how you fell in love today! Bye!!"

I hung up the phone and started to get ready. I still don't understand what is the big deal with this guy! Then he takes away my little bit of shine for this production. I don't like him already. Forget it, when I go in today I am going to own it and nobody will take that away from me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ava is an upcoming actress and this is her first big gig and she gets to star in it with Tom Hiddleston!!! Who wouldn't be happy right? Well she thinks he is taking her shine and this chapter she gets to meet him! Hope you are enjoying the story!

As I get closer to the set, I see that fans (specifically Tom's) are crowding the street. I am screwed! This is going to get me fired before I even start if I come in late. Damn you Tom Hiddleston! 

Well I guess it really isn't his fault but still. I need to get through before I'm late. So I start blowing my horn and going as fast as I can without running anyone over and I finally get there. I was supposed to be here at 7:00.... It is 7:04. Late! Ugh! I am going to kill him! Well at least they blocked off the set so I don't have to crawl through his fans just to get to my dressing room. 

When I get on the set to check in I see him. Got to admit he is not that bad looking in person. I can't help it, I look him up and down and he has a nice body and really tall. What the hell am I saying? Focus Ava! This is your job and he is the enemy! 

"Ahh hello Ava! Our leading girl! Welcome to the set!" The director says and I just noticed he was standing there. "This is Tom Hiddleston but I'm sure you knew that already."

Really? 

Tom had been staring at me the whole time. Was he checking me out? He stuck his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ava."

I can't say the same but I grabbed his hand and put on a fake smile. Instead of shaking my hand though, he kissed it. What the hell?

I take my hand back and roll my eyes. "I've heard tons about you."

"Now Ava!" The director said, "Remember that this is a work place and you should treat people with respect. That was unnecessary and unprofessional. Do you know how many people would kill for your leading role? It is a huge honor to have Mr. Hiddleston here to star in this production. Either tone it down or you can leave." 

Did he really just chew me out? In front of that overrated jerk??? I can't believe it! I clinched my fists as I tried to fight back tears. "Yes sir. Sorry Mr. Hiddleston, just having a bad day. I have to go get ready." 

I walked away before he could say anything. What just happened? I found my dressing room and went inside still fighting back my tears. No way am I going to get emotional now! This is my big break and it should be the best day of my life! Nobody is going to take that away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

It was time to go on the set to run the lines and I was prepared. Not even Tom was going to ruin this day for me. I am going to be the star today. I walked out of my dressing room and the chaos began. Some woman with coffee ran right into me and spilled it all over my shirt.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going next time!" The woman screamed at me.

"Excuse me, but I think you ran into me! You shouldn't be so clumsy!"

"Excuse you! Do you know who I am!"

"Nope so you must not be that important. You are dismissed!"

With that, I walked away in the fiercest way I possibly could forgetting about the stain on my shirt. This was not going to be the thing that ruins my day! I am a star!

"Bloody hell Ava! What did you do to your shirt?" The director yelled being a bit over dramatic. It's not like we are recording today, just running the lines.

"Would you like me to go fetch you a towel, darling?" Tom was right beside him giving me this cheesy look that looked like he actually cared. How pathetic.

"No I am quite alright. It's not like we are shooting anything today anyways. Just running the lines right?"

"Ava, we ran the lines yesterday!" The director said, "We are shooting today. I figured you thought you were just that good that you didn't need any practice. I guess I was wrong... Why do you think everyone is dressed up and the producer actually came today?"

"The.... producer?" Who was the producer again?

What the hell?! I never got the memo! Who runs their lines one night and shoots it the next day? I don't even know what the scene is today! This is too much!

"Oh you really should meet the producer, she is a fantastic woman. Her name is E.L James. She produced 50 Shades of Grey. Quite remarkable." Is Tom really going on about something totally irrelevant to my life right now?

"Well that's great to hear, now if you could excuse me, I am going to get changed AGAIN."

"Ava we don't have time to wait on you, you better be back here in 2 minutes or you are out! Is that clear?" The director made a face at me.

I nodded. Jeez, what is this director's problem? I thought the star of the movie got a great treatment. No worries, when I am rich and famous I will put in the worst word for him that I can possibly think of. And Tom. Convince the world that he is not as great as he seems!

As I turned around, I seen the lady that spilled the coffee on me.

"Mrs. James, it is a pleasure to see you!" Tom said and his face lit up. If I were stupid, I would have thought that was a genuine smile. He must have had so much practice.... wait MRS. JAMES???? As in the producer????

"Hello Tom, always a pleasure to see you dear! You know you would have been marvelous in 50 Shades of Grey as Christian Grey. I'm sure we would have people giving their life savings to see that, dear!"

"Oh my, I don't know about that but I would be honored to be in anything you are producing and I am happy to be in this production!" Right, Tom. Whatever.

Then she turned to me and recognized me. "What is this wretched woman doing on my set? I want her gone immediately! She has no right to be here!"

Tom's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Mrs. James, why do you say that? She is the star of the production. We can't film without her!"

Why is he defending me? I can't even speak right now. Out of all people, why did I have to smart mouth the producer of the freakin' movie????

"This young lady ran into me this morning and insulted me. I see now also that she didn't come prepared! We do have a backup for this role, don't we?"

"Wait Mrs. James, please give her another chance. We all deserve second chances!" Is this guy really doing this. "I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you and she was just about to go get changed. This is her first big deal production."

How does he know that?

"Morris call the in her replacement. Sorry Tom, but this may be her last big deal production. She is not professional enough for me. Didn't even know her producer! Who does that? Goodbye Eva."

"It's Ava," That is the only thing I can say before the tears pour out as I continue to stand there like an idiot.

"Whatever, obviously it must not be important. Isn't that what you said to me when you spilled my cofee, dearest?"

I stormed out to the dressing room to get my stuff. I could still hear them in the background. Mrs. James saying something about hiring new actresses and how she should have tried to get someone who is more professional like Angelina Jolie or Kerry Washington. Anyone would have better than me she says. I wonder who my replacement is. I'm sure she won't be half as good as I am. I pack my stuff while crying and I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Ava. It's Tom. Are you alright darling? I am sorry what happened and I want to make it up to you. Can I please come in?"

"Why don't you just stop with the charade and leave me the hell alone!" I threw something at the door (not sure what) and it made a loud thud.

"Darling, please we can talk about this. I am really sorry what happened back there! I know you are probably a good actress and a good person. Come on, please open the door."

Does he ever quit? "GO AWAY!"

"Fine."

I continued to cry for a little while longer and then finally found some dignity and started to leave. As I closed the door, I saw a note hanging from it.

"I am truly sorry that happened to you today and it breaks my heart to see such a beautiful, talented young lady get treated like that. I really want to talk"

Underneath that was his number......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story! Keep reading to find out what Ava does!


	4. Chapter 4

This is beyond ridiculous. Why am I even thinking of calling this guy? All he has done is ruin my career and take away my shine. I should be doing something productive besides sitting in my bed right now crying and even thinking of calling him.  
But then again, what's the worst that could happen? I mean it is just a phone call and I could ask him how did he know that this was my first film and why did he care so much. Should I say thank you for sticking up for me? No no no no that would just feed his already full ego. I should just chew him out and find out why he is being like that. Good plan  
I dial the number and it rings only two times. "It's about time that you called. I was starting to get worried."  
"How did you know that I was going to call you? Did you think that you were that special that every girl will just jump at the chance at calling the oh so famous Tom Herrington, right!" I purposely messed his name up on purpose just to see how he will respond.  
"Darling, I have no idea what you are talking about. Where is all of this coming from? And by the way it's Hiddleston, but that's okay some people tend to trip up on my last name."  
Wow nice save but still didn't fool me. "Don't pretend that you are some sweet gentleman who has no clue about all the women who would just drop to their knees for you, you egotistic phony!"  
"Woah, Ava! You don't even know me! Just because people know my name you assume that I am an egotistic phony? Well what does that say about you? And let's not forget how you chewed out the producer all high and mighty today. That was a bit egotistic don't you think? So no need to be hypocritcal. Just because you read a bunch of magazines and think you know how a celebrity is supposed to act doesn't mean all of them are like that. So don't judge me before you even know me."  
Woah. I am speechless. Not only because he was right, but also because that sounded genuine. He actually gets mad at people! Mission accomplished!  
"Ava, I am sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that but I wish you would stop putting me under a label that is not even true. At least get to know me first. You may actually like me."  
"How did you know that this was my first big production?"  
"What?"  
"How did you know that this was my first big production? I never told you anything about myself and I barely said anything to you. How did you know? Also, why were you so quick to defend me when you don't even know me?"  
Silence.  
"Tom?"  
"Okay this is a bit embarassing but I kind of found out your whole name through the director and found your paperwork and saw that you have never done anything professional nor big in your whole entire life. Just been doing high school functions and stuff like that. I was curious about you and you seemed like you really wanted this job so who wouldn't stand up for you. You desered the chance."  
"YOU PULLED MY FILE????"  
He laughed. My god it was a sexy laugh..... what the hell am I saying? I am supposed to be mad. Focus Ava. "You had no right to do that without me knowing."  
"I'm sorry I was just curious about you. You seem like an interesting person and a very attractive one at that so who wouldn't try to find out a bit more about you."  
"Well thank you very much for the compliment but if you wanted to know me you could have just asked."  
"Now you know it wasn't going to be that simple with you, darling. I can tell you play hard to get but I think I am up for the chase."  
Is he flirting with me? "Gee, I think you are making assumptions about my life. You really should get to know me before you judge me, darling." Gosh I hope he couldn't tell I was smiling while I said that. Was it obvious? Why am I enjoying this?  
"You are right, darling. I would like to get to know you if you let me. How about I take you out one night? Maybe this Saturday at 9?"  
"8"  
"So that is a yes"  
"Does it seem like it?"  
"Ahh still putting up the show but that's okay. Can't wait to see you darling."  
"For the record this isn't a date. A date is when two people like each other go out and have a good time. I am not your date"  
"Okay Ava. I will have to tell Benedict you used a line from the show... or at least tried to" He laughed.  
"Whatever, bye Tom."  
"Until next time darling"  
Who the hell is Benedict? I thought that came off of some show on BBC. But that is not the important thing right now... Did I just agree to go out with Tom Hiddleston??????


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but it's the beginning of something big

"You lucky bastard! You get to go on a date with the sexiest man alive after you were being such a total bitch to him???"   
Susan was yelling at me in the phone and it kind of hurt that she only caught that I have a date tonight rather than I may have just ruined my career and my life.   
"Susan, I have to go get ready. I just needed to tell you those two things."   
"Oh yea, sorry about the production. I'm sure you will do better next time!"   
Really? All I get is a cliché line for ruining my life but I get a speech for going on a date with some random guy who just happens to be famous that I'm not that into right now.   
"Yea, bye Susan." I hung up the phone. Maybe I should look into getting some new friends.   
What should I wear? It would have been helpful if he would have told me where we were going! Hmm if I was a British snob, where would I take my date? The opera? Dancing over the moon? I'll just wear what fits.   
I found my shimmering little black dress that I just brought from Body Central with a generous amount of cleavage and black pumps to match. Let's see how our British gentleman reacts to this. I wore my hair down to frame my face and put on a little bit of make up. Enough to look sexy, and bring out my features.   
He is going to die when he sees me! I hear the doorbell and think of things to say when I open the door. Maybe I should say nothing... Yeah!  
I open the door with a poker face that completely disappeared when I saw him. Tom looked amazing in a suit! So elegant and perfect! His hair was slicked back but curls still in his hair that was very sexy! I almost forgot he was the enemy. ALMOST  
"Hello Ava! My god you look stunning tonight darling! I brought you some flowers."  
They were beautiful roses! My favorite! I took them out of his hand and threw them to the side. "I hate flowers. So unoriginal, let's go."   
I walked past Tom to his awaiting Jag in the drive-way. I need to hurry and get back before my flowers start to die! They were so perfect and plump!   
He tried to walk in front of me and open my door but I pushed him aside. "I can open my own door, thank you."   
"This is going to be a long night." I heard him say and I fully agree with him.


	6. Chapter 6

The car is silent for a while and Tom won't stop glancing over at me and smiling. It's creeping me out.  
"See something you like or something?" I say with as much attitude I can possibly have, but I think it came out more seductive than anything.  
"Yes I actually do," He grins and he turns off into this dirt path surrounded by trees. Where the hell is he taking me?  
"Umm, I thought you wanted to take me to dinner not kill me! Just so you know I have my phone fully charged and 911 on speed dial!"  
"Relax Ava! Okay 1) Why would I try to kill you when I barely know anything about you and 2) Why would you tell me about the phone giving away your only weapon? I could just find it right now and toss it out the window."  
"The fact that you even said that gives me the creeps! What is wrong with you?"  
"Ava, I'm not going to kill you, this is where I am taking you for our... get together. I didn't want it to be so public."  
"Why? Because you are ashamed of me? Do I not meet your supermodel type status or do you not want to be seen with a nobody? Sorry if I am ruining your reputation!"  
"Ava really? Okay first of all I asked you on this da... get together so why would I do that if I was that big of an asshole and second of all I did it for you. I know you are not very fond of me.... well that is how you come off as so why would you want to be in public with that person knowing you will probably be on the internet the next day and that will probably haunt you FOREVER!" He starting laughing.  
Am I really the asshole here?  
We finally stop into this clear field that had a fancy, lit gazebo in the middle of it. It was so beautiful, and underneath it was a table for two with an unlit candle, a single red rose on one side of the table, two champagne glasses, and champagne on ice. I was speechless!  
"I had a friend help set this up for me today, so this is what we were doing the whole day. Do you like it?"  
"It's amazing, I love it!" I blurted. I could not help myself. This had to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Usually I went to some cheap restaurant for a date (or get together) and that would be it but this was the most gorgeous setting ever.  
Tom went to the back of his Jag and puled a basket out of the trunk. We then walked inside the gazebo and Tom helped me into my chair with the rose right in front of it and sat in front of me. He lit the candle with a lighter and pulled out two plates and two delicious looking sandwiches out of the basket. He handed me the champagne bottle.  
"Would you like to do the honors?" He said with a smile. His smile was wicked sexy.  
"Sure." I opened the bottle with a loud POP noise that made me jump and poured both of us a drink. After we ate the sandwiches, we basically just tried to finish off the bottle.  
"Why are you doing all this for me? No one ever does this for me and if you think this is a quick and easy way to get me to sleep with you, then you are dead wrong!"  
He laughed, "Ava, do you hear yourself? I adore that about you. You speak your mind no matter what and to answer your question, it is because I like you. I know I have barely spoken to you but I feel a connection between us. And I wouldn't go this far just to get lucky with a girl who probably hates me.  
"I don't hate you!" I really like you and think you are the sexiest thing. "It's just that you are a huge star and I don't get what the big deal is. You are hot." Oh my god did I just ssay that out loud. "But I don't know. I think you are faking the kindness and the sweet part. Giving a false image for the camera and I don't like that. I mean how many other girls have you taken out here? 10? 20?"  
He laughed again. "Darling, this is the first time I have ever even considered doing anything like this. You are not like any other girl I have ever met so why should I take you somewhere that a normal girl would want to go. That just simply wouldn't do for you. And what makes you think that I am not honestly nice or sweet? Am I supposed to be a jerk or something?"  
"No, I mean you seem too good to be true. I hear so many stories about how you seem like the nicest, most gentlest guy on the planet and that just bothers me. Nobody is perfect, and you try to be that. It's not cool."  
"So you think I'm perfect?" He gave me another sexy smile. God, why do I love that smile so much?  
"That's not the point, I'm just saying there is got to be something wrong with you! You have to have some sort of bad side. You can't always be a gentleman and nice all the time."  
"So you want to see my bad side?"  
Oh God yes. "If you have one then yes."  
"Okay then." He took the bottle and drank from it. "Ava I think you look very sexy tonight. I could have had you when you opened your door, right then and there. And when you threw the flowers to the side like they meant nothing almost drove me insane to not say anything. I wanted to punish you somehow some way." He took another swig from the bottle and got up. He grabbed my hand and pulled. "Let's go."  
I have no idea what is happening right now but I like it.


	7. Chapter 7

We fell through my door trying to get inside after the high speed ride home from our date. He was kissing me hard and yet so passionate. We made our way to the living room almost missing the couch. he was gently tugging at my dress trying to get it off and then suddenly stopped when it was halfway up.  
"I can't do this," he got off of me. "I am so sorry."  
"What's wrong? Something wrong with me?" I was so confused.  
"There is nothing wrong with you, Ava. You are perfect but this is not me. I'm not used to this kind of thing. We barely know each other. You don't even consider this a date and you even said that you weren't going to give it up so I am going to respect you."  
"Tom, that was before! I really like you! I like this side of you and you aren't disrespecting me. If I didn't want to do this, I would have stopped you a long time ago!"  
"Ava, we aren't doing this, okay? I just can't rush things like that. I meant what I said when I said I wanted to get to know you better, and I'm not just going to sleep with you without getting that opportunity."  
I pulled my dress back down and stood up. "Okay, fine. I get what you mean. I am sorry, too. Here I will walk you to the door."  
We walked to the door and he gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Until next time, darling."  
I watched him drive off before plopping on the couch. Well great! I am left lonely and with ruined underwear. Thanks, Tom!  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Wait so you are saying you almost got the D!" Susan almost practically yelled and a few people turned to look at us. We were eating outside of our favorite restaurant and it's been two days since my date fail.  
"Jeez, why do you say things like that? "The D" Really? Anyways I guess but he wanted to be a gentleman and said he wanted to get to know me better and blah blah blah. Gosh good guys are so boring! I mean I'm glad he didn't want to rush things. I found that sweet but still."  
"Aww how romantic and sad at the same time!"  
"Yea whatever." Our food finally came and as we started to eat, Susan looked like she was about to have a heart attack.  
"Suzie, what's wrong!"  
"There he is! Over there sitting alone!! By himself!!!"  
I turned around and she was right. He was sitting at the cafe right across the street by himself outside.... and looking like he was looking of somebody. He looked nice with his white button up t-shirt on and jeans. I wonder who was he waiting for.  
I stared a bit longer than I should have and I saw a woman approach him. She was blonde and gorgeous! He got up and gave her a hug and a kiss!  
"OMG AVA!!!!" Susan was hitting the table and squealing like a crazy person. I didn't know what to do. How could I have been so stupid! No wonder he didn't want to bring me out in public or do anything with me! He has a girlfriend. I got up and started towards him.  
"Wait, Ava! Where are you going?" I wasn't paying attention to Susan anymore. I knew I had to confront him right then and there.  
I got up close to him and he finally saw me. "Ava, I..."  
"Shut the hell up Hiddleston! Is this (I pointed at the girl) why you couldn't stay the night at my house last night! Is this why you had to hide me out somewhere in the middle of freakin' no where? Just trying to make it look like you are some damn gentleman but no! You are just a sick, lying, cheating man whore! Don't ever call me again!"  
The girl started laughing and Tom looked worried at me.  
"So I'm guessing this is Ava?" She said still giggling. "Nice to meet you, I'm Emma. Tom's sister."  
I could have just laid down and died right there. There were people starring in our direction. Some with phones pointed towards me. Tom looked a bit scared.  
"Ava.." I left before Tom could say anymore. I ran to my car and yelled at Susan to come with me. This had got to be the most embarassing thing I have ever done in my life!


	8. Chapter 8

*Tom's POV*

"BREAKING NEWS! Actor Tom Hiddleston had a huge blow out while drinking Coffee with this sister Emma Hiddleston. Witnesses say that a girl, one of Hiddleston's ex co-stars, stormed up to him and started rambling about how he is trying to hide her! We have footage here!"  
"Turn that off please, Emma!" I can't stand to watch another one of those stupid broadcasts about what happened yesterday. It was truly terrible, but it kind of gave me hope in a way. It showed me that Ava really did care for me. Only now she isn't answering her phone. I can only imagine how she must be feeling right now.  
"Lighten up, Tom!" Emma said, turning off the tv. "I can't help you let one of your groupies get out of hand!" She started to laugh.  
"Very funny, but she is actually a girl I care a lot about." I went into the kitchen to find something to drink and went to sit with my sister in the living room.  
"Why, you don't even know her like that. Plus, you said it yourself she can be a real bitch!"  
"Those weren't my exact words."  
"Trust me, I know what you meant."  
"Still, I see something in her that I don't see in other girls. I mean I don't want one of those fancy, high-maintainace super models that I see on the tele and I also don't want one of those girls who is only interesting in having my babies and has my face all over their walls. She is nothing like that. I know she actually sees me for me and not my movies, awards, or not some ruler of Asgard."  
"That is true, she doesn't. She sees you as a spoiled-rotten, egotistic movie star who can have any girl he wants in the whole wide world. Which isn't really different from the other girls. She formed an opinion about you before she even got a chance to know you!"  
"Yea that's true. Why are you always right? That is so annoying!"  
"Because I am awesome and I am your sister. That is my job to annoy you, no matter how old we get. But anyways, so what are you going to do? Are you going to go to her? Its still a bit hard for me to see what you see in that girl, Tommy."  
"You wanna know." I flashed her a devilish smile.  
"On second thought, no I will just trust your judgement."  
"No since you insist..."  
"I don't insist!" She got up and walked to the kitchen and I followed her.  
"Well she is super hot! Did you see that huge rack on her?"  
"Tom, I swear I will kill you! I do not want to hear what is going through your mind about her." She walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I still followed her. I loved messing with my sister.  
"And that nice arse of hers! Oh my god, it just makes you want to smack it!" My sister turned around and smacked me in the chest which hurt a bit.  
"I am not playing with you! Why would you say such things to your poor little sister! I am going to tell mummy!" We both laughed together.  
"You are worse than Sarah with that whole 'telling mummy' thing! God I wish she was here! We should all get together sometime."  
"We should but right now we all have lives. She is working on a big story, I am working on a movie, and you are working on trying to get sent to jail for sleeping with a child."  
"What are you talking about? She is not that young! She is legal!"  
"How do you know that? She could be like 14 and you wouldn't know that! She looks like she has barely hit puberty."  
"You obviously didn't see what I saw. I am POSITIVE she has hit puberty and perfected it!"  
"Ew, gross, no, okay I believe you. Conversation over, done, ceased."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but the next chapter will contain something huge some stick around!!!

*Texts between Tom and Ava*

Tom: how old are you?  
Ava: really? That's what you ask me after I have messed up everything???  
Tom: you didn't mess up anything, darling! It's just the media, they will find something else to talk about my tomorrow! Now please answer the question...  
Ava: 13 

*20 minutes later*  
Ava: you really think I was serious? I have my own flat, car, and do you think any 13 year old would be as "developed" as me?  
Tom: don't ever do that again. I literally had a heart attack and almost called the hospital   
Ava: god you are old. How old are you? 40?   
Tom: I am done with this conversation.  
Ava: sure Gramps

*10 minutes later*   
Ava: you can't be serious right now

*5 more minutes*   
Ava: Really, Tom? You can't be serious right now.

*10 minutes later*  
Ava: you aren't funny so stop playing around 

*2 minutes later*  
Ava: alright I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you old I am just really upset right now! Please answer, I really want to talk to you!  
Tom: aww how cute, you actually do have a heart  
Ava: I really hate you right now 

*15 minutes later* 

Ava: Tom! Stop doing that, you know I really don't hate you! I'm sorry, okay?   
Tom: I love this so much  
Ava: .... I would say something but I'm afraid you would leave again   
Tom: darling, you are afraid that I would leave you? I would never do such a thing to such a beautiful woman   
Ava: stop it, I'm still upset  
Tom: I can make it up to you?   
Ava: how?  
Tom: come over tonight, please darling


	10. Chapter 10

*Ava's POV*  
Should I really go over this guy's house? I mean I guess it is my fault that I embarassed myself and he is more embarassed about it than I am. Nobody even knows that I was that girl. They just know my face. Right? The face that is now all over the internet but who cares? Maybe, in the end, I could make a profit off of this. I could sell t-shirts with memes of me on it. I could sign them for even more. I could be famous!  
Well I guess I do have Tom to thank for that. I guess I will go over his house tonight.  
***  
Well I have gotten all dressed up for god knows what when I get to Tom's house and he knows I am on my way. Everything is good now, right? I hope that I didn't forget anything.  
Why am I so nervous? It's just Tom, he is cool. So I got into my car and pulled out the driveway. It's 11 at night so I guess not many people should be out this late driving. They should be where they need to be by now.  
That's when everything happened so quickly. I was crossing an intersection and BAM! I felt something hit me and everything went black....  
\-------------------------------

*TOM'S POV*  
It has been 2 hours. Maybe she stood me up. It is Ava. I should have known better. I did embarass her, so why would she want to still even talk to me? Not just that, I even got dinner ready (which is probably cold by now), picked out a movie, and put candles everywhere which probably could have burned the house down.  
Well time to blow them out and eat alone I guess.  
*Hip's Don't Lie starts playing*  
"I have got to change that ringtone."  
It's Ava... well at least I thought it was Ava until I picked up the phone and it was a man.  
"Hello, is this Tom?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Hello, I am a doctor from Forrest County Hospital. I see that you were the last person the owner of this phone, Ava, came in contact with. We just wanted to let you know that there has been an accident. She was hit by a truck on the intersection and it's pretty serious. We couldn't find anyone else to contact so could you please come down to the hospital. We just need for you to answer some questions."  
I couldn't speak.  
"Sir, are you there?"  
"Yes, sorry, I will be down in a few,"  
I hung up and threw the phone. This is all my fault once again.


	11. Chapter 11

*AVA'S POV*   
I feel so numb.  
I can't hear a thing.  
Man, I could go for a burger right now...   
Oh shit!   
Tom!   
I spring my head up from a bed (when did I get here?) and feel something tug at my arm. Is that an IV drop??? Then pain slashing through my arms, legs, and ribs. I realize they are covered with bandages.   
"Woah, calm down, miss. You are alright now!"   
I turned and in the corner I see a woman that was in probably in her mid 50s in scrubs. I looked around.   
I am in the hospital!   
"What happened? Why am I here? I have to be somewhere right now."   
"Sorry, Hun, but wherever you have to be has to wait," the nurse said, "you have cracked a rib, fractured arm, and you have countless cuts. You were in a car accident. You are lucky to be alive, dear."   
I almost died?   
I slowly laid back down to process all of this.   
"There is a man here for you though. He was worried sick about you! Almost fought the doctor! But he calmed down after awhile."   
"Tom!!!! Where is he?? Is he here??"   
I can't believe Tom is here!   
"I will go get him for you and tell him you are finally awake." The nurse went out of the room.  
OMG!! Tom is here! But why is he here? Gotta keep my cool. how do I look? Probably like shit. breathe Ava! Just breathe!   
The door opened and Tom rushed in and bear hugged me. It hurt like hell but I was so glad to see him.   
"I thought I lost you! I heard you got into the crash and I am so sorry, darling. This is all my fault!"  
What?   
"No, chill. It's just a scratch I will be fine." Like hell it was a scratch   
"Ava, you haven't looked in a mirror lately, have you?" He laughed   
My mouth dropped open.   
Then he kissed me. HE KISSED ME!!! On the lips!!! Keep cool, Ava!  
"I was so scared that I had lost you!" He said after attacking my face, then followed it with another hug.   
"When you get out of here, I am going to take care of you," he whispered in my ear "I don't ever want to be scared like that again!" 

Oh boy...


	12. Chapter 12

*TOM'S POV*

It was almost three o'clock in the morning when they finally released Ava from the hospital. We could have waited until the sun was actually up, but I didn't want to waste any time. I wanted to have Ava in my full care as soon as I possibly could. After all, if it weren't for my nonsense, she wouldn't be in this mess.   
"Toooooooom!" Ava says lazily, still drugged up from all of the pain killers. She is slumped in the seat of the jag and looks at me with twinkling eyes that look like a little girl. It is ever so lovely.   
"Yes, Darling?"  
"I'm sooooo tired! Where are we going? I always wanted to go to Disneyworld.... Hey, let's go to Disneyworld! We could take a picture with the princesses!"  
I wonder just how much drugs did she actually take at the hospital. "In due time, love. But right now, we have to get you to the house. You are still a little out of it and still need your rest, darling."  
"The house?" she giggles. "You say that like we are married, Tom. I'm not marrying you! You are soooo old!" She giggles and snorts. "Oh my god, did I just do that in front of you!" She starts to go into a giggle fit. "I'm sorry, I just pictured myself marrying you, that would be so funny! Here comes the blushing bride! All dressed in white! Nooooooo, not me! I rather just stay single than to deal with all of that craaaaaziness. Even though you are like totally smoking hot!" She starts to giggle again.  
I even start to laugh a little at her. Seeing her act like this at least lets me know that she is somewhat okay, and not dead. It could have been worse.   
We finally made to my flat and getting her to the room was the real struggle.   
"Tom! Ouch! That hurt!"  
"Don't touch me like that, it hurts!"  
"Are you trying to touch my boobs! I am not one of your silly fans!"  
"I have a gun!"  
These are just some of the few things she yelled at me while I was trying to help her up to the room. When we finally get there, I needed to open the door, which means I had to let her down for a minute to find my key. Little did I know that she would stumble to the ground as soon as I let her go.  
"Tom! Oh my God! Are you trying to kill me! What the hell! Why did you let me go!"  
"I'm sorry Ava! I had to find my key. I didn't expect you to lose your balance! Give me one second and we will be in the house, okay?"  
"I hate you so much!"  
That stung.   
I finally found my keys and let us both in, carrying Ava in and making my way to the bedroom.  
"Wow, you have a nice house! This must have cost a gazillion dollars! Is this where you take all of your teenage girls???"   
I dropped her on the bed with no sympathy and she landed with a loud PLOP.  
'OUCH!!! You did that on purpose you son of a-"  
"Do you want anything?" I was getting a bit annoyed with her. How can someone be so hateful? Then I remembered that she is only in this situation because of what I asked her to do. She has every right.   
"Well besides being in a shit load of pain, I actually reek! Like it's bad, Smell!" She raised her arm directing me to smell.  
"I rather not, but I could run you a bath, but I am going to need for you to remove your clothes."  
"Yes, I know this! Way to make it awkward, just go run the bath and come get me when you are ready."  
I did just that and when I got back, Ava was on the floor.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"I wanted the remote! You left me bored!"  
"I was gone for about 5 minutes"  
'5 minutes of a show I could have been watching!"  
"And yet you spent that 5 minutes on the floor?"  
"Nobody likes a smartass now help me up."  
"You are a funny girl, you know that?" I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Her eyes looked like they were about to plunge right out of her skull.  
"And you are a weird, old man with the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen in my entire life!"  
"So how many weird, old men have you encountered then and been in their bathrooms?"  
She smacks me and yells out in pain. "It's not nice to pick on a poor girl with needs!"  
I sat her down on the edge of the tub, which was filled with bubbles. I figured that would be something she would like. It seems as though I was right considering that she hasn't complained about it, yet gave a stare of fascination towards it.  
Then it was time for me to take off her clothes. Not going to deny, I was a it anxious for this. Last time we were in a situation like this, I chickened out, but this time, I don't plan on it. But this wasn't going to lead into anything. Just going to help her take a bath and that is it.   
I helped her take off her shirt the gentlest way I could have possibly done it. Of course she complained through curses under her breath and moans of disapproval. Underneath she had on a black, lace bra. I wanted to wait to unhook it.   
Then I started to eye her pants she was wearing today, a pair of jeans. I'm not sure why she would pick that attire, but they were cute. I started to work on the buttons to it and then Ava shook. When I looked up, she looked uncomfortable.  
"We don't have to do this if you are uncomfortable. I can stop now."  
"No, it's not you, it's just that I didn't expect anything like this so I wasn't... prepared."  
"What do you mean, Ava?"  
"I mean that I went commando... and I kinda forgot to shave."  
I chuckled. "Darling, I am doing nothing with you of any sort to where you have to worry about that. This is just a bath and it will be done before you know it."  
That's what my lips were saying, but my pants felt a bit tighter when she told me that.   
This made her relax however, so I then went to the zipper. I had her stand up so I could unzip it. As soon as I did get the zipper down, my phone rang.  
SHIT!  
"I think you should get that, it could be important," Ava said.  
I looked at my phone and saw that it was my manager. Probably to tell me about how much I have missed.   
That is exactly what the phone call was about. All fifteen minutes of it. No matter how many times I tried to explain to him my situation, he wasn't listening. I ended up just hanging up the phone and decided to deal with the consequences later.   
Now time to get back to business.  
I walked in the bathroom to find her already in the tub, looking about ready to finish.   
"What are you doing?" I asked, a little disappointed.  
"Oh all I really needed help with was the shirt and unbuttoning my jeans. I shimmied out of them and was all good. Thanks for you help though. And don't look so disappoint. I'm going to need help getting dressed!"   
"Great!"   
Consider my manager fired from this day forth.


	13. Chapter 13

AVA'S POV  
I woke up this morning with a major headache in an unfamiliar bed. I don't remember much about last night, but I know I have messed up most of my body. I probably look a mess right now. I feel my hair piled on the top of my head and a bit of drool on the side of my lip.   
Sitting up in the bed was painful, so painful that I had to fight back a scream, but then when I started to rise out of the bed, I lost the battle. It ended up being a little squeal but it was enough to make Tom charge into the room like he was on a life or death mission.   
"Darling, what is the matter? Are you hurt?" He rushes to my side and lays his hands on my hips, slowly trying to guide me back into the bed.   
"Oh no, I am just peachy. I am just half broken and look like total shit. I also really have to pee but I can't because, as I said before, I am half broken. Other than that, life is amazing."  
Tom began to chuckle and it wasn't until then that I noticed that he was shirtless. He had an amazing body. But I can't let that distract me. "Do you think this is funny?" I asked, crossing my arms, which hurt like hell.   
"No, it's just that I find it cute that even in probably the most miserable state you have ever been in, you still find a way to be a sassy ass."  
"I am not sassy! It is obvious that I am in a lot of pain and you are here asking dumb questions. Who wouldn't answer with a sarcastic answer?"  
"Oh I don't know, a grateful person who appreciates all the work that person is doing for them and all that time that is put into it."  
"Hey, let's not forget how I ended up in this situation!"  
It was then that I actually knew I had went too far. For a second, I saw a glimmer of hurt flash in Tom's eyes. He began to look down and he took his hands off of me. His shoulders slumped a bit and his lips formed a straight line.   
"Tom, I didn't mean-"  
"No, you are right. This is my fault. If I hadn't have called you that night for my selfish needs, you wouldn't be in this situation that you are in right now. I am such an asshole. I owe you at least what I am doing now and more. I am so sorry."  
I didn't know what to say, and was afraid I would say the wrong thing again. This was not his fault! If anything, it was the dumbass who hit me. All I wanted to do in that moment was really hold Tom close and reassure him that none of this was his fault and that I was greatly appreciative of how much attention he has given me. He is a movie star, so he probably took off many things just to be here with me. Gosh, I could punch myself right now.   
Because I am not able to hug him without putting myself through hell, I decided to just reach out and touch his hand. I would have went for the shoulder (because that's what they do in the movies right?) but he was way too tall and I am in too much pain. He looked at me and I smiled at him. I gave him the warmest smile I could possibly conjure up, and he started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm sorry, but the smile you are giving me looks like its very painful"  
Well I tried.   
"Okay, in all seriousness" I said, now locking eyes with him, "I don't blame you for any of this. None of this is your fault and I am extremely happy that you are brave enough to give your time energy to me. I mean, you know me. You really didn't have to do this."   
He then sits down on the bed beside me and gently puts his arm around my waist. I slump my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Mine, at the moment, is almost thumping out of my chest.   
He sighs. "I know you are trying to be nice but I can take responsibility for my actions. I want you to know if you need anything, just let me know. And honestly, after you heal, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again. I put you through enough."  
"Why would I ever want to not talk to a person who offers to be my personal maid?" I said and he laughed. It kinda hurt when he moved, but I wasn't going to complain.   
"Oh I forgot to tell you, I have your phone. It was dead when I got it, so I charged it up for you." Tom said. He got up and I felt a bit empty when he left. I was in a very comfortable position. When he came back, my phone was in his hands. He handed it to me and I saw I had almost 100 messages. How long has it been since I checked my phone? I texted everybody who asked if I was dead that I was alright, and then I called Susan. She seemed the most worried, right after my mom, leaving almost 30 messages.   
"OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! ARE YOU OKAY!! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE FINALLY CALLING ME!" She was frantic. It was almost to the point where it was annoying and I wanted to hang up and wait until she calmed down, but I couldn't do that. I must have put her in a lot of stress already.   
I told her what happened, every single detail of it.  
"Wait, so you are all broken into bits all because you were trying to answer to a booty call???" She said.   
"I was not! I just wanted to hang out with him! it was not a booty call!"  
"You totally got messed up over a booty call! I told you he is amazing!"  
"This conversation is over and I will talk to you another time. It is time for my medicine."  
"Hmm that amazing moment when your booty call turns into a house call... 'Doctor Hiddleston, could you please give me a sponge bath? I'm feeling a little dirty'"  
I hung up the phone.   
Then it actually made me think. Did I really get all this done to me over a booty call?


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel's POV 

I have finally gotten the call that I have been waiting for. After months of hoping that the lead character would die, get hurt or quit, it has finally come true! At first I thought being an understudy was a waste of time and I should have just moved on with my life. I'm glad I didn't! My love for the performing arts, the camera, and Tom Hiddleston made me stick it out! Now I have my limelight and a chance to a co-star in a romance movie with the sexiest man on earth! Dreams do come true!  
I know all of my lines and have rehearsed them over and over, but this is the first time that I actually get to run them! I also hear that Tom will be on set today! Hopefully it's a steamy scene! Like every girl, I have wanted to just feel what it's like to be embraced by him or even kissed by him! I am so excited!  
I got the call this morning while I was in the middle of writing one of my fanfiction stories about a girl named Ava being fired off of the set. Her loss, my gain I guess! I don't understand how one would even get fired from a job like this. All of the set people are extremely nice, so she must have tried to get fired! But why would you do that? Maybe it was because she was obsessed with Tom. I heard in the news that she ran up to him and started acting like a crazy woman while he was eating lunch with his sister. Who does that? Just ruin a family day. I would have fired her, too. I wouldn't have even hired her!   
But back to feeling great about this day! I have got ten minutes until I have to be on set, but I have already finished my hair and makeup, went through my lines, re-went through my lines, and did about 5 happy dances. I have also gone through the negative thoughts of the day. What if I mess up? What if they don't like me? What if Ava comes back and steals my job away from me? Then I replaced them with the positives: You are perfect, don't worry!  
There was a knock on the door  
"Come in!"   
I was facing the opposite direction looking in the mirror, but as soon as I got a glimpse of who was in my dressing room from the reflection, I almost lost all of my sanity! It was Him!!!  
"Hey Rachel, I am Tom. Sorry if I am interrupting you, I just wanted to come and introduce myself so it wouldn't be your first time meeting me on the set."  
He offered his hand to me and it took me a while to register what was happening. After an awkward 2 seconds, I grabbed his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Tom! That is so sweet of you to come up here! I've heard many great things about you!"  
What I was actually thinking: OMG OMG OMG YOU ARE FREAKING TOM HIDDLESTON! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!! YOU ARE MY BAE BUT OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YET!! BE MINE!!!  
I, with a struggle, held this back with a sweet smile. There is no way I am going to compromise my professionalism and get fired like that other girl. He probably has a restraining order on her. I don't want one!   
"Well I appreciate that! I have a feeling that we will have a great time working together! I hope you know all of your lines. The producers get very upset when the understudies don't!"  
"Oh no, I know them like the back of my hand now! Don't worry!"  
"Okay, well shall we, Miss Rachel?" He holds out his hand and gives me a smile that melts my heart.   
"Yes, we shall!"  
\---------------------------------------

AFTER FILMING: RACHEL'S POV  
"Aaaannnd Cut! That is a wrap for today people!" The director yells.  
"Wow that was such a blast!" I was so excited! I did every line perfectly and didn't mess up one time! We had spent all day on the set and I still had tons of energy left in me. Tom looks at me and smiles.   
"You did amazing today! That was great acting!"   
"Oh, well you know, I had a lot of practice," My heart is literally pounding out of my chest right now.   
"Hey, I will walk you out if you like," Tom say, holding out his arm. I want to devour it! But I take his arm gently.   
"What a gentleman," I say in the most flirtatious voice I can, but it probably sounds like a nervous little girl trying to talk to a stranger.   
We walked and talked about the set today. We mostly spent the time laughing at all the little screw ups the other people made. I also caught Tom say something wrong which he tried to deny. When we got to my car, we were still laughing.  
"Today was great!" I said, "I hope everyday on set is like this one."  
"Me, too! But I'm sure it will be with you around. Your presence brings a certain calm into the room. I think everyone noticed it too!"  
HE WINKED AT ME!! Omg he is totally into me, but I have got to keep this up!   
"Hey, maybe before set the next time, we could grab a coffee or-" then Tom phone rings!   
"I am so sorry! I meant to put that on silent! It sucks when all of the people you work with know exactly when you get off and don't hesitate to call," He says and then answers his phone. "This is Tom..... Oh hey!.... I told you that I would be working today..... I know, I'm sorry.... I will make it up to you.... I'm on my way now, Ava... oka-"   
AVA!?!?!? Did I miss something?! Maybe it's a coincidence. This couldn't be the same crazy Ava that got fired and had that crazy meltdown. Or could it? Why would she be calling him? Why would he be seeing her later? And how could she have the nerve to hand up on him like that and make him look so hurt?????  
"Sorry about that, but coffee before set? It sounds like a plan! I will see you then! I have to run now, but I will call you! I will just ask the producer for your number. See you later Rachel!"  
After that, he scrambled to his car. I was still in shock about what just happened. I just got a date with Tom Hiddleston but he was talking to a girl (a rude one at that) that has the same name as the girl I replaced. This is going to be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel comes home to her "loving" parents and in this chapter, you get to meet a very special someone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is violence and mention of rape in this chapter

~RACHEL'S POV~

I hated going home to my parents. They always criticized me about me, an adult with a child, but still not being able to afford my own place. They said I would never go anywhere chasing my dreams in life. That I should do something reasonable like accounting or something. But I knew I was destined for something greater! And I finally got it! I cannot wait to rub this in their faces!!!  
When I walked in, I was greeted by my sweet daughter, Constance.   
"Hi mommy! How was work today?" She grabbed my leg, silently demanding that I pick her up, and I obeyed.   
"It was great! Mommy did a lot of fun things today!! She even met a big movie star today!"   
"A movie star!! Wow mommy! But aren't you a movie star?"   
My mother laughed, coming into the room. "Your mother is nothing but a no good, broke slob chasing pavement!"  
I hated when she talked about me in front of my daughter like that. She was only four years old and probably don't understand it, but she will grow up to think that. I couldn't let that happen to my baby.   
"Mother," I said as I was putting down Constance, "could you please stop talking like that in front of Constance."  
"I can talk however I want to talk. It's my house! If you don't like it, you can take your broke ass out of it, get a real job, and get your own damn place!"   
Constance ran out of the room. She hates when people raised their voices.   
"Now look what you did, mother. She is just a child, all I ask is that you don't speak like that in front of her. She is your grandchild!"   
"A bastard is what she is! If you weren't out being the stupid slut you always are, we wouldn't be having this conversation. That's probably how you got this 'big part' that you telling Constance about. What is it in? Porn??"   
"MOTHER STOP IT!"   
My stepfather walked into the room, overhearing our conversation. He had red in his eyes. "You don't talk to your mom like that, you hear me? Never!"   
With that, he slammed the palm of his hand against my face and I fell to the floor.   
"Answer my question, damn it!" He yells.   
"Yes," I whisper, "I understand."   
"Good, now get your ass off my floor and go check on your bastard baby! Damn no good mother! Don't even know who the father is! Maybe he could have taken you and that crying disaster away from here."   
I scrambled off of the floor and went into my daughter's and my room. She was in the corner of the room crying with her hands to her ears.   
"Is it over mommy?" She whimpered   
"Yes baby, it's all over."   
She kneeled down and she ran into my arms, tears streaming down her face. "I wish they would stop hurting you mommy!"   
"I know baby, me too. One day we will go far away from here and you won't have to worry about that any more. Okay, honey?"  
"Okay mommy."   
That night, she fell asleep in my arms and as soon as I was sure she was sleep, I started to cry into my pillow. I hated my stepfather. He is the reason for Constance. I love my daughter to death, but if it weren't for that night. That night he came in my room drunk and furious with mother. Everything would be different. He knew Constance was his child. They had the same facial structure. I believe mother knows it too, but hides from the truth. It's easier to believe that her daughter is a skank, than to believe that her disgusting husband raped her 15 year old daughter and got her pregnant. I had Constance when I was 16. She is now four and I love her to pieces. I only want the best for her and right now it's getting out of this hellhole! After this movie is done, I believe I will get just that!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home to Ava and her sass level is on 100000000

*TOM'S POV*

I rushed home to Ava, but for some reason, I could not get Rachel off of my mind. She was so beautiful, confident, sweet, and man was she a killer actress! She was phenomenal today. I could not wait to work with her again!

Damn it! I wanted to ask her for her number but I never got a chance. I promised her that I would go get coffee with her... tea in my case. I'll just text one of the set managers and ask for her phone number. 

\------------------------

"Where the hell have you been?" Ava was sitting up on the bed in nothing but my t-shirt on. Her hair was everywhere and  it doesn't seem like she even attempted to do anything to herself, but she still looked stunning. Of course I couldn't tell her that. She is in one of her moods... or is it just her personality. 

"Darling, I told you. I went to work on the movie today. It ran a little late but I am here now. At your command." I reached out and grabbed her hand and kissed it. I could see her face lighten a bit, but she still tried to hold that pout on her face. 

"I waited for you all day! I need help getting into the shower and I want to do my hair but that is also in the bathroom. Look at me! I look a mess!" 

She made a face that I found to be absolutely adorable. I laughed and grabbed her by her hips. She protested and voiced her pain, but ended up wrapping her arms around me and I carried her bridal style into the bathroom.

"You know, you can move. I'm sure you went to the bathroom just fine by yourself and I saw that you made your way to the kitchen. You left everything out." She did. The kitchen looked a mess. There were wrappers everywhere. 

"Yes I did. But why do that when I have someone to carry me? Also, it was hell doing all of those things. I thought I was going to die!! Going to the bathroom was killer, which is why I am not wearing panties. Getting them down was tough, and I didn't want to find out about the struggle of pulling them back up." 

I was a bit turned on by this.  I sat her down on the toilet seat and began to run her bath water. I assumed she would rather take a bath considering how much "pain" she is in at the moment. Then I heard the sound of water/some type of liquid flowing that wasn't from the bathtub. 

It was coming from Ava! She was peeing right then and right there while I was in there with her. 

"Ava...."

"Yes?" She finished, wiped herself, and flushed. 

"Did you just..."

"Urinate like a normal human being because it is a normal bodily function that I was long passed overdue for waiting for your ass to get home? Yes, Thomas. I did."

Her sass. Got to love it. 

I continued to get her bath ready in silence until it was time to get her undressed. 

I walked towards her and grabbed the bottom of her/my shirt. 

"What the hell are you doing?????" She slapped my hand away with her good hand. 

"Are you serious, Ava? I am about to put you in the bath unless you want to go clothed. And I need to change out your bandages as well."

"You can't just take my clothes off! I didn't say you could!"

"Oh so it is okay for you piss in front of me, but seeing you naked is a huge step in this relationship." I rolled my eyes at her. 

"I told you, normal bodily function!!"

I walked towards the door (no intentions of actually leaving of course)

"Tom! Stop it! Go on and do what you gotta do...." She raised up her good arm and winced.  I started to take off the shirt and she made grunts of pain the entire time. She also decided that wearing a bra was too overbearing as well because she did not have one on at the moment. When I got the shirt off, I picked her up again. Having her naked body in my arms felt nice, but putting her down felt better. I probably only had her in my arms for about a minute and she made at least 50 death threats. I considered throwing her in the tub, but I remembered she is actually hurt and at least half of this is genuine pain she is feeling. 

I handed her a towel and some soap and headed for the door again.

"Tooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmm" 

"Yes, Ava?" 

"Please wash me...." She held the towel out. I sighed. 

"Didn't you just tell me that you didn't want me touching you, but now I am worthy of washing you?" I crossed my arms and made a face.

She rolled her eyes. "pleaaaase! I won't need you anymore after that."

That was a lie, but I did it anyways.... my pants also got tighter in the process.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After finally getting Ava back into the bed, I checked my phone. The set manager, Jeremy, had texted me Rachel's number. It was kinda late, so I figured I would just leave  a text. 

Me: Hey Rachel! It's Tom from the set! I want to say once again that you did an amazing job today on set and wanted to check to see if you still wanted to get a coffee together. We could meet up an hour before filming starts up. 

She texted back almost instantly. 

Rachel: Sure! I would love to! See you then! ;) 

I smiled at my phone and put it on the charger. I figured Ava was fast asleep, so I tried to quietly make my way into the bed. 

"What were you doing?" She half mumbled. She had an annoyed sound in her voice. Was she waiting for me? 

"I had some business to take care of. Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then act like it."

She threw her pillow at me and I threw it back.

"Ouch! You asshole!"

"You started it!"

"Yeah, but I am in critical condition!"

"You are fine!!!"

She threw the pillow at me again. I laughed and laid down beside her. When I did, I felt her arm snake around me. I turned around and held her closer to me. I felt her leg try to intertwine with mine. 

"Don't get any ideas!" 

I laughed and kissed  her.... she kissed me back and we both fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Tom go out on a date and Tom gets to know a little bit about Constance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's POV

I can't believe that I have a coffee date with THE Tom Hiddleston today!! It seems like just yesterday I was watching him in Avengers with Constance (it was last week), and now I am starring in a movie with him and going to get coffee with him! Life is starting to look up in my life!  
Before I go to our 'date,' I dropped Constance off at Ms. Willow's house. Ms. Willow was a classmate of my mother's in high school. We met out of no where! One day my mother took me shopping at the grocery store and decided to yell at me in front of everyone. I forgot what I did, but it must have been bad because she also slapped me. Ms. Willow was in the grocery store as well and confronted my mother. My mother was livid. She left me in the store and called Ms. Willow all the names in the book. So I went home with Ms. Willow and she cleaned up my bruise that my mother left. Apparently my mother has always been the horrible type. Ms. Willow told me stories of her in school and how she would hang out with the bad kids in school and would always get into fights. Ms. Willow was the type that my mother would bully in school. She was surprised that I was goody-two-shoes.   
Her house was nice and I had the best time at her house, but when my mother found me, she beat me when I got home and told me to never to see her again.. I went to her house almost daily. My mother never really paid attention to me, so it wasn't hard to get away with it. She knows about my situation with Constance and she watches her while I work because I could never afford day care. I give her what I have though. She always insists on watching her for free because she loves Constance, and Constance loves her, but I could never. She is like a mother to me and I would never take advantage of her.   
I knocked on her door and she immediately answered. "Hey Shuga!"   
"Hello Ms. Willow! How are you doing?"   
"I'm doing just fine! How are you? And where is my pretty girl at? Is she hiding from me?"   
Constance giggled and held her hands out. "I'm right here NahNah!" NahNah is what she called Ms. Willow. I don't know where she got it from and neither did Mrs. Willow, but I thought it was cute. My mother made her call her Ms. Sanchez because she didn't claim her.... even though she is technically both her granddaughter and step-child.   
Constance ran towards Ms. Willow and got picked up. She was in a fit of giggles. "I wanna watch Pungbob today NahNah! Can we watch Pungbob!"  
"You want to watch SpongeBob?? Then we will watch SpongeBob then!" Constance gave out a loud yay.   
"But first I need to feed you! I know you are hungry!!" I gave her a warm smile. Ms. Willow never had kids and her husband died before I met her, so doing things like this for Constance always made her happy.   
Constance ran into the house and Ms. Willow stood in the door. "And how are you, Ms. Movie star?"   
I laughed. "I am doing good! I am actually shooting today!"  
"Mmhmm, I remember. You told me you was shooting with that handsome hunk today! Child, don't he look sweet. If I was your age, child! mm mm!!"   
I laughed uncontrollably. "Yeah, he is pretty yummy!"   
Her face went serious. "How are things at home? I see you have on more make up than usual today."   
I tensed up. She could always tell. "I am fine Ms. Willow. It is nothing I can't handle."  
"You know you are always welcome here!"  
"I know, but I don't want to be a burden! You already do so much for me!"   
She rolled her eyes. We do this every time I come here. "Okay child. Well go on ahead and get to work. I am going to make pancakes for Constance."  
"PANCAKES!!" I heard Constance yell in the background and I couldn't help but laugh. She was always so adorable. I always hated leaving her.   
I said my goodbyes and headed to the set. Tom was already there and it seemed like he had been there for a while.   
I powerwalked (almost running) towards him and immediately started babbling. "I am so sorry I am late! I thought I had enough time but I guess I didn't! I hope you aren't mad! I didn't mean to keep you waiting..."  
"Hey hey hey! It's okay! I just got here myself like 5 minutes ago. No worries, breathe!" He laughed at me and I gave him a nervous smile.   
There was a coffee shop not too far from the set so we ended up walking. It took about two minutes (it was literally not too far from the set.) We got ourselves a table. He ordered a tea (he is so British, it is adorable!!!) and I ordered my normal caramel mocha. I needed to wake up.   
"So rough morning you were saying?"  
"Oh yeah, I went to get my daughter ready for to go to a friend of mine's house and she just did not want to get up today!"  
His eyes got wide. "You have a daughter?" Oh shit.... Did I just tell him I had a daughter. Does he even like kids??? Well if he doesn't then there is the end for me. Might as well spill all of the beans.   
"Yes. Her name is Constance." He nodded his head and started to get an intrigued look on his face.   
"How old is little Constance?" Aww... he said 'little Constance'. "She is four years old.   
With that, his eyes almost popped out of his head. "I thought you were 20."   
"I am..."   
"So you had Constance when you are about 15 or 16."  
"Pregnant at 15, birth at 16."   
"Is her father in her life?"  
I froze. I am NOT telling him that my STEPFATHER is my baby daddy. It is just too painful.  
"Oh darling, I am so sorry." He pulled out a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and handed it to me... I was crying! I didn't even know it.   
"We don't have to talk about this! I promise I will never bring it up again!!" He took the handkerchief and wiped the tears that escaped away from my eyes.... he was touching me!   
"No, no it's fine. I don't talk about it very often (at all) and it is sometimes hard. But maybe one day I can tell you. Just not here." I laughed. He gave me a sad smile.   
"Well I would love to meet this baby girl of yours."  
"Really??" Now my eyes were popping out of my head!  
"Most definitely. How about after shooting, I could pick her up with you?"  
"That would be great!"  
What the hell just happened????   
The rest of the time we drank our drinks and I told him more about Constance. He was very interested in her. I also told him that she couldn't go to day care because I couldn't afford it and he gave me tons of sad smiles. He told me that he has always wanted children but never got a chance to settle down and have any of his own... I think I am getting somewhere!!


End file.
